mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Rare Find/Gallery/Seasons 2-5
Season two Sweet and Elite Rarity walks in the middle of the crowd S2E09.png Wonderbolts ready to race S2E09.png The Wonderbolts prepare to race S2E09.png Blaze racing in the Derby S2E9.png Fleetfoot wins the Wonderbolts derby S2E9.png Soarin finishing race S2E9.png JS UC shocked2 S02E09.png The Last Roundup Fluttershy listening to AJ's speech S2E14.png The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Ponies waiting in line S2E15.png Daisy and Sea Swirl waiting in line S2E15.png Apple family cider competition S2E15.png A Friend in Deed Pinkie Pie sings "fill my heart up with sunshine" S2E18.png It's About Time Cerberus S2E20.png Cerberus roaring S2E20.png A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Queen Chrysalis giggling S2E26.png Chrysalis 'I doubt that' S2E26.png Season three One Bad Apple First crowd S3E04.png Roma selling carrot crepes S3E4.png CMCs looking at Babs S3E4.png The CMC float approaches the bend S3E4.png CMC running at the parade S3E04.png Pinkie Pie sees the CMC S3E4.png Pinkie Pie thinking about what Scootaloo said S3E4.png Pinkie Pie laughing at 'lettuce' joke S3E4.png Pinkie Pie continues to giggle S3E4.png Pinkie Pie 'Oh!' S3E4.png Pinkie Pie putting out rope ladder S3E4.png Scootaloo climbing into Pinkie's float S3E4.png Pinkie Pie reading a magazine S3E4.png Pinkie Pie's float overtaking tomato float S3E4.png The CMC chasing the float S3E04.png Just for Sidekicks Angel blocked by Rare Find's suitcase S3E11.png Magical Mystery Cure Fluttershy about to blow balloon S3E13.png Fluttershy blowing up a balloon S3E13.png Fluttershy blowing up balloon 2.png Fluttershy lets go of balloon S3E13.png Fluttershy nervous grin S03E13.png Fluttershy wearing Groucho glasses S03E13.png Ponies bored at Sugarcube Corner S03E13.png DJ Pon-3 and ponies laughing S03E13.png Season four Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2 Ponies in the crowd S4E02.png Pinkie Pride Cheese playing accordion S4E12.png Pinkie Pie juggling cupcakes S4E12.png Pinkie Pie throws cupcake into Rainbow's mouth S4E12.png Cheese dancing with cheese on his hooves S4E12.png Cheese eating cheeses S4E12.png Rainbow watches Pinkie dance S4E12.png Pinkie Pie pointing S4E12.png Cheese singing the Smile Song to Rainbow S4E12.png Cheese singing the Smile Song S4E12.png Cheese between two cows wearing mask of Rainbow's face S4E12.png Pinkie Pie 'That's my song!' S4E12.png Cheese 'I have no idea what you're talking about' S4E12.png Pinkie Pie launched away S4E12.png For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils Ponies clapping S4E19.png Sweetie looking out of the window S4E19.png Leap of Faith Flim pointing at the audience S4E20.png Flam "Impractical" S4E20.png Trade Ya! The ponies celebrating Twilight's arrival S4E22.png Pinkie addressing crowd of ponies S4E22.png Crowd of ponies excited S4E22.png Twilight "just a moment please" S4E22.png Pinkie Pie mentions Princess Celestia S4E22.png Crystal Pony "you don't mean..." S4E22.png Pinkie Pie wearing two crowns S4E22.png Jeff Letrotski's oat burger stand S4E22.png Ponies in line for oat burgers S4E22.png Aftermath of the trial S4E22.png Equestria Games All Equestria Games participants back S04E24.png All Equestria Games participants front S04E24.png Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 Rare Find walking in a dark alley S4E25.png Rare Find hears a noise S4E25.png Rare Find relieved S4E25.png Rare Find encounters cloaked Tirek S4E25.png Rare Find "very sorry" S4E25.png Rare Find worried S4E25.png Rare Find has his magic stolen S4E25.png Tirek absorbing Rare Find's magic S4E25.png Rare Find's cutie mark vanishing S4E25.png Rare Find collapses on the ground S4E25.png Tirek growing in size S4E25.png Season five Tanks for the Memories Rainbow sees ponies decorating their houses with icicles S5E5.png Ponies enjoying winter S5E5.png Final shot of Ponyville in winter S5E5.png Appleoosa's Most Wanted Spectator ponies laughing at Trouble Shoes S5E6.png Princess Spike The Grand Equestria Pony Summit S5E10.png Upper Crust in line of delegates S5E10.png Canterlot Boutique Crowd of ponies listening to Rarity S5E14.png Crusaders of the Lost Mark Crusaders lead a parade through Ponyville S5E18.png Hearthbreakers Ponies decorate town for Hearth's Warming S5E20.png The Mane Attraction Rara singing "I had believed what I was sold" S5E24.png Unicorns light their horns as Rara sings S5E24.png Coloratura singing to an enthralled audience S5E24.png Rara singing "I hear my voice so clearly" S5E24.png Rara reaching end of The Magic Inside S5E24.png Rara sings "just like the magic inside of you" S5E24.png The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 1 Sea Swirl and Lyra arrive to the lecture hall S5E25.png Sea Swirl getting shushed S5E25.png Twilight giving a lecture about cutie marks S5E25.png Starlight Glimmer in Twilight's audience S5E25.png Twilight's lecture hall wide view S5E25.png |index}}